jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Louis Jourdan
Louis Jourdan (* 19. Juni 1921 als Louis Robert Gendre in Marseilles, Provence-Alpes-Côte d’Azur; † 14. Februar 2015 in Beverly Hills, Kalifornien) war ein französischer Schauspieler. Kurzbiographie Louis Jourdan wurde unter dem Namen Louis Robert Gendre am 19. Juni 1921 als einer von drei Söhnen des Hoteliers Henry Gendre und seiner Ehefrau Yvonne in Marseilles geboren. Sein Schauspielstudium absolvierte er an der École dramatique in Paris und trat bereits während seiner Ausbildung an professionellen Bühnen auf. Als Künstlernamen wählte er Jourdan, den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde er aufgefordert, in nationalsozialistischen Propagandafilmen mitzuwirken, was er zurückwies und sich mit seiner Familie in den unbesetzten Teil Frankreichs absetzte. Dort schloss er sich der Résistance an uns half beim Druck und der Verbreitung illegaler Flugblätter. Zudem arbeitete er weiterhin als Filmschauspieler und drehte an die zehn Filme in zwei Jahren. Sein Hollywood-Debut hatte Jourdan 1947 in einer Nebenrolle im Alfred Hitchcock-Krimi Der Fall Paradin (The Paradine Case). Vor allem bis in die Mitte der 1950er Jahre war er vor allem auf das Rollenfach des weltgewandten, romantischen Frauenschwarms festgelegt, weswegen er 1954 an den New Yorker Broadway wechselte. Dort spielte er in Ruth & Augustus Goetz’ Bühnen-Drama The Immoralist, basierend auf dem Roman Der Immoralist (L‘Immoraliste) von André Gide (*1869; †1951), die, seinerzeit recht provokante, Rolle eines homosexuellen Archäologen, der eine Frau heiratet, um seiner Natur zu entfliehen und zuletzt von seinem, von James Dean (*1931; †1955) verkörperten, arabischen Hausdiener verführt wird. Große Bekanntheit erlangte er 1958 mit der Rolle des Verführers Lachaille in der Romanverfilmung Gigi und 1961 mit der Titelrolle in Der Graf von Monte Cristo. In fortschreitendem Alter wechselte er vermehrt ins Rollenfach des distinguierten Schurken und spielte 1975 in einer Neuverfilmung von Der Graf von Monte Christo neben Tony Curtis (*1925; †2010) und Blofeld-Darsteller Donald Pleasence (*1919; †1995) einen der drei Hauptschurken. 1977 übernahm er die Titelrolle im britischen Fernseh-Film Graf Dracula (Count Dracula) und trat somit in die Fußstapfen Christopher Lees (*1922; †2015), der den Vampirfürsten insgesamt neunmal verkörpert hatte, ehe er als Francisco Scaramanga Teil des Bond-Franchise wurde. Eine der bekanntesten Rollen seines Spätwerkes war der heimtückische, machtgierige Superschurke Dr. Anton Arcane in der DC-Comic-Verfilmung Das Ding aus dem Sumpf (Swamp Thing) aus dem Jahr 1982. Im Jahr darauf wurde Jourdan Teil des 007-Filmuniversums als er 1983 in Octopussy von John Glen (*1932) den Part des Kamal Khan übernahm. Der aalglatte afghanische Prinz im Exil, der als internationaler Hehler und illegaler Kunsthändler berüchtigt ist, ist neben dem, von Steven Berkoff (*1937) gespielten, größenwahnsinnigen sowjetischen General Orlov der Hauptantagonist des Filmes. 1989 nahm er die Rolle des finsteren Dr. Arcane in der Fortsetzung Das grüne Ding aus dem Sumpf (The Return of Swamp Thing) erneut auf. Seinen letzten Filmauftritt hatte er 1992 als skrupelloser Forscher in Das Jahr des Kometen (Year of the Comet), ehe er sich aus dem Filmgeschäft zurückzog und offiziell in den Ruhestand trat. Seither lebte er zurückgezogen in seiner US-amerikanischen Wahlheimat Beverly Hills. 2010 wurde Louis Jourdan im Beisein seiner Freunde Sidney Poitier (*1927) und Kirk Douglas (*1916) für seine Verdienste zum Chevalier der französischen Ehrenlegion (Chevalier de la Légion d’Honneur) ernannt. Von 1946 bis zu ihrem Tod 2014 war er mit Berthe Frédérique Jourdan, geborene Takar, verheiratet. Das Paar hatte einen Sohn, Louis Henry Jourdan, der am 06. Oktober 1961 das Licht der Welt erblickte, jedoch 1981 neunundzwanzigjährig an einer Rauschgift-Überdosis starb. Am 14. Februar 2015 verstarb Louis Jourdan im Alter von dreiundneunzig Jahren eines natürlichen Todes in Beverly Hills. Wissenswertes * Der Augapfel des gefüllten Schafskopfes, den Jourdan in seiner Rolle als Kamal Khan in der Dinner-Szene mit sichtlichem Genuss verspeist, bestand eigentlich aus Marzipan. * Nach Christopher Lee war Louis Jourdan der zweite Schauspieler der die Titelrolle in einer Filmadaption von Dracula verkörpert hatte, ehe er einen Bondgegner gespielt hatte. * Jourdan perfektionierte seine Englisch-Kenntnisse bereits im Kindesalter durch rege Gespräche mit Touristen, die in den Hotels seiner Familie logierten. Sein Vater Henry Gendre war Eigentümer einer Hotel-Reihe in Marseilles, Cannes und Nizza. * Über seine frühen Hollywood-Rollen als romantischer Liebhaber äußerte Jourdan sich in einem Interview: »''Ich sehe mir meine Filme niemals an. Wenn sie im Fernsehen laufen, schalte ich um. Hollywood hat mir ein Image kreiert und damit habe ich schon vor langer Zeit abgeschlossen. Ich war das französische Klischee.« (»''I never see my movies. When they're on television I click them away. Hollywood created an image and I long ago reconciled myself with it. I was the French cliché.«) Siehe auch Hauptartikel: Kamal-khan-portrait.png|Kamal Khan Octopussy|link=Kamal Khan en:Louis Jourdan fr:Louis Jourdan Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller